


Staring

by HannyCho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i don't know what to tag, just trash, lol, trash fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannyCho/pseuds/HannyCho
Summary: When Kageyama stare at Tsukishima.





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Please read from right to left

 

**Author's Note:**

> hannycho.tumblr.com  
> SCREAM TSUKIKAGE WITH ME GUYS!!! //shameless promotion/
> 
> I love TsukiKage so much, but since I can't write something good so i tried to draw a mini comic instead. Hope you guys like it


End file.
